


just add salt

by alexanderlightweight



Series: Words of October 2019 [39]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Communication, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Snark, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 06:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: Magnus may be the best at what he does but that doesn't mean he wouldn't like to be better.  Or at the very least, he'd like to enjoy the potential of being bonded just as the rest of his colleagues are.There is a small problem seeing as the only person he wants to bond with won't admit he can talk to ghosts, but Magnus is more than willing to wait.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Words of October 2019 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509272
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191





	just add salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arilee/gifts).

> inspired by [this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938898) being referred to me as an idea!
> 
> for fluff bingo square: date night

“Rude,” Alec muttered under his breath and Magnus turned to stare at him. There had been nothing. No noise, no whisper and not even a hint of another person or a voice on the wind.

“Alexander?” He asked cautiously, voice low and soothing, “who is rude?”

“That ghost,” Alec said with an absentminded roll of his eyes, “she’s getting all upset about your makeup and hair.”

If Magnus weren’t so thrilled at the fact that he now finally had proof that Alec could communicate with Ghosts, he’d be offended.

Actually, he was still offended. 

It just wasn’t as important as the flash of triumph that filled him. The thrum of sweet validation because this, this could be it. Alec had just _ -however accidentally- _ proven that he was capable of communicating with ghosts. 

As if only just realizing his misstep, Alec’s eyes widened and he started, a wordless stutter falling from his lips as Magnus stepped closer. It was with victory flush in his veins that Magnus held out a finger, hovering it just shy of Alec’s mouth.

“I realize something is holding you back from admitting you can communicate with them. But now that you’ve let your secret out however, what’s to stop us from sharing a drink? And perhaps after that, something more?” 

“A drink won’t change the fact that no one’s been able to bond with me, Magnus.” Alec said but he swayed closer still, “it’s never been because I can’t communicate with ghosts. It’s because I’ve never been able to properly talk to a partner.” 

“If you’re worried about compatibility I can assure you, we’ll be a perfect fit.” 

-

When Magnus had said they’d be a perfect fit, he’d intended on wooing Alec with his wit, charm and quite frankly, incredible magical prowess. 

Instead, they’d bewitched each other. 

It was much later, with Alec huffing out strangely adorable snores, tucked safely against Magnus’ chest, that Magnus realized they’d forgotten to even try to initiate a bond. 

Talk of ghosts and bonding had been delayed by the fact that Alec rarely drank and therefore didn’t know what he liked. Which was then derailed by Magnus insisting Alec come over to his place for a more relaxed setting and a broad range of personally crafted drinks. Alec had then tipsily alighted upon Magnus’ rather extensive library and well, he’d been loathe to deny him, especially when it had led to Alec pressed tightly against his side, utterly fascinated by a book of poetry. 

Now, with Alec deep in sleep well, Magnus had absolutely no intention of moving. He’d had a cat before and he was well versed in the art of not waking an easily startled mammal, therefore he would stay exactly where he was until Alec woke up. 

-

Unfortunately for both of them, what woke them up was the unnatural wail of Magnus’ phone and he cursed, blinking dazedly as he adjusted to a reality where Alec was in his arms, pushing up and away from his chest. 

Magnus sent an accidental burst of power out that numbed his phone and Alec huffed, settling back against Magnus in a move that took his breath away, literally -as Alec was quite solid. He nuzzled mindlessly against Magnus’ neck, morning stubble rasping against the sensitive skin of Magnus’ jugular as he attempted to burrow into him and Magnus was a willing if ticklish participant. 

Against his will he shuddered and he closed his eyes, hands coming up to hold onto Alec and he couldn’t help the ankle that hooked over Alec’s calf, trying to ensure he stayed put. 

“Don’t you need to get that?” Alec asked and his words kissed Magnus’ skin in a way that had him mindlessly dragging his nails down Alec’s back. At some point, his hand had found its way under Alec’s shirt and Alec was clearly not complaining as his breath hitched and he seemingly melted contentedly, humming happily at the contact.

“It can wait a few more minutes.” Magnus promised, even though he knew his phone only rang like that when his abilities were needed. “A much more important question is, will you be here when I get back? Or are you coming with me, we could always consider it our first date night?” 

Alec huffed and then began to sit up, a task made obscenely difficult by the fact that Magnus had absolutely no intention of letting him go anywhere. What ensued was a complex and haphazard tussling match, Alec intent on wriggling free and Magnus doing absolutely everything necessary to keep him close until they ended up reversed. Alec was now glaring up at him, amusement shining in his deep hazel eyes and a smile ticking at the corner of his glower, “that’s hardly fair.”

“Oh I never play fair, Alexander. Not when it’s so much more fun to win.” 

Alec raised a brow as he considered Magnus’ face and then he got a devious expression and in a move that quite frankly, shocked Magnus, he darted up to press a quick kiss to the tip of Magnus’ nose. 

He then used his completely unfair tactics to slip out from Magnus’ hold and shuffle into the kitchen, “I’ll make us some coffee, you check what they need us for?”

Magnus grinned to himself, staring somewhat besottedly after Alec and completely forgetting that he was supposed to be offended by Alec stealing his use of underhanded techniques.

-

The hunt ended up being both easy and complex. Easy because Magnus had enough power to wrangle an entire hoard of ghosts and complex because it was almost too easy. 

The entire reason why Magnus was able to hunt ghosts by himself was because, despite the fact that he lacked a complete hunting bond, he did in fact have more power than an entire team of bonded hunters. Possibly, he had more power than several teams but he preferred to keep that bit under wraps. 

The fact was that he normally waited until it was obvious as to where the ghost was and then just either purified or banished it with a wave of power, since he had trouble localizing just where it was. With Alec there, grumbling and snarking and at one point, giving the ghost the bitchiest, saltiest glare Magnus had ever seen, it took mere moments to complete the task. 

“I didn’t even need to use my purifying salts,” Magnus said idly, “the look you were giving that ghost was more than salty enough.” 

“Rude.” Alec muttered under his breath, “if anything I saved you money on supplies.”

“Oh I’m not complaining, Alexander. Merely amazed at your many and varied skills, a communicator and a salt shaker. I’m shook.”

Alec snorted, unwillingly amused and he sent Magnus a fond, adoring smile as he reached out a hand that Magnus happily took. 

“Partners?” He asked hesitantly, as if still unsure this was something Magnus wanted and Magnus raised Alec’s hand to press a kiss to the back of it, watching as Alec grinned adoringly back at him.

“In everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've officially gone over my goal for October and have written and published over 70k this month! Thanks so much for reading and commenting and the kudos and all the support!!! It's greatly appreciated and made me enjoy this month so much. I'm going to try to finish one more story before October ends for me but we'll see. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [alexanderlightweight](https://alexanderlightweight.tumblr.com)


End file.
